Mesh deformation is useful in a variety of applications in computer modeling and animation. For example, mesh deformation is useful to help artists sculpt stylized body shapes and deformations for three-dimensional (3-D) characters. However, large deformations such as those found of characters performing non-rigid and highly exaggerated movements, remain challenging today. Existing mesh deformation techniques often produce implausible results with unnatural volume changes.